warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Color Picker Extension
Color Picker Extensions are items which expand the range of colors that a player can customize their Warframes, Weapons, Companions and other items with. They can be bought from the Equipment section of the market, and most are sold for each. Upon purchase, the colors are tied to the player's account and they will be able to use the selected color palette without limits. Bundles Two bundles can be purchased to save the player some platinum. Choice A features 5 color sets: Classic, Saturated Classic, Storm, Ice, and Fire; Choice B features 3 color sets: Grineer, Infested, and Smoke. Legacy Color Palettes Until there was bug that caused the gamma values for all the color palettes to be higher than normal, which had the affect of making all the colors (with the exception of 'true' black from the smoke color palette), to be a few shades lighter than intended. This issue was fixed in the aforementioned update, and gave every Tenno who logged in during the next two weeks the Gamma color palette for free. In , the Legacy Color Palettes option was added in the Gameplay tab of Settings menu. This toggle option reverts the color palettes to the pre- color schemes. Classic This color palette features more drab and less saturated color compared to the other palette, Classic Saturated. This is the palette players start the game with, but just the column in the middle is available to use. Buying the Classic color palette unlocks all the other columns. Bastille This palette features shades of red, white, and blue arranged to look like the French flag. It was sold for a limited time during France's Bastille Day 2013 for . Beach Available at Nakak in Cetus for 100 Nakak Pearls during Tactical Alert: Dog Days. Classic Saturated This color palette has more vibrant colors compared to the Classic one. Available for on the market. * When first released, it was sold for only for a week due to a promotion. * There seems to have been a change to this Color Palette (Needs Confirmation). Corpus Available for on the market. Daybreak A palette of colors that resemble those seen during the early hours of the day. Available for on the market. Discord A PC exclusive color palette obtained only by purchasing the Warframe Discord Nitro Pack. No longer obtainable. Dojo Features the Polychrome colors that can be used to customize the Clan Dojo. Available for on the market. Easter This palette features very light shades of colors, and is only available during Easter weekend for only. Eminence Available for + from Baro Ki'Teer. Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance and this palette may not be available on a succeeding appearance. Eximus This palette features a series of colors inspired by the uniforms of Eximus units. Available for on the market. Fire Contains a series of warmer colors inspired by fire, alongside a simple grayscale gradient. Available for on the market. Gamma This color palette features less saturated colors compared to the classic palette. It was added in and distributed to anyone who logged in from July 26, 2014 to August 9, 2014. In the Developer Workshop, DE_Steve explained that this color palette was a gift to compensate players who may have become used to the desaturated colors that resulted from a bug in the color picker. This color palette was awarded after reaching Rank 5 in Nightwave: Intermission. Grineer This palette features the color scheme of the Grineer. Available for on the market. Halloween This color palette features shades of red, orange, yellow and green. It is available during Halloween for on the market. During Halloween 2014, it was given away to all players for free as a "Gift from the Lotus". Ice Contains a series of cooler colors inspired by ice and snow. Available for on the market. Infested This palette features infested like colors. Available for on the market. Jade This color palette was distributed to Xbox One players in celebration of Warframe's second anniversary on the Xbox One. Ki'Teer This color palette features the color scheme of the Void Trader, Baro Ki'Teer. Available for + . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance and this palette may not be available on a succeeding appearance. Lich The following palettes are only obtainable via the Kuva Lich Hunter Collection from the Market for : Agony_Palette.png|Agony Conquest_Palette.png|Conquest Darkness_Palette.png|Darkness Fear_Palette.png|Fear Hatred_Palette.png|Hatred Rot_Palette.png|Rot Undying_Palette.png|Undying Lotus This palette contains a range of colors similar to those used by the titular Lotus. Available for on the market. Orokin Added in . Available for on the market. Obsidian This color palette was distributed to PS4 players logged in between November 3 and November 10, 2015 in celebration of Warframe's second anniversary on the PlayStation 4. Red/White/Blue This palette features Shades of Red, White, and Blue arranged to look like the American flag. It was sold for a limited time during US Independence Day 2013 for . During July 2015 this palette was made available to everyone who logged in for the Tenno United Celebration. Rollers Available for in the Market during Tactical Alert: Dog Days. Shamrock Available for on the market during Saint Patrick's Day. Smoke Colors This palette features a grayscale gradient ranging from off-white to "true" black, the only palette to feature said color. Available for on the market. Spektaka Part of "Prime Day Bundle" via Twitch Prime: July 12 to August 11, 2018. Storm Available for on the market. Tenno This palette features the default color schemes of the first 18 Warframes (from the original 8 Warframes to , barring any Prime counterparts) arranged in alphabetical order. Available for on the market. Tenno II This palette features the default color schemes of the second 18 Warframes (from to , again barring any Prime counterparts as well as ) arranged by release date in descending order. Available for on the market. Transmission Awarded for watching any Warframe Partner on Twitch or Mixer for 30 minutes between Friday, August 30 at 2pm ET, until Friday, September 6 at 2pm ET. Twilight Available for on the market. Twitch Included in "Warframe PC Prominence Bundle" on Twitch for $9.99. Obtainable with the "Twitch Prime Starter Pack" starting December 18th, 2019. Valentine This color palette features shades of red, purple and pink only. It is sold for a limited time during Valentine's Day for on the Market. During Valentine's Day 2014, it was given away to all players for free as a "Gift from the Lotus" Notes *Although the Smoke palette does not contain a "true" white option, the following color palettes do; **Beach **Classic **Classic Saturated **Discord **Gamma **Jade **Red/White/Blue **Tenno de:Farbpaletten es:Extensión del selector de color Category:Market Category:Closed Beta Category:Holiday Content Category:Aesthetics Category:Browse